Rêve ou réalité ?
by Fofie
Summary: Mac a rêvé de Harm. Mais est-ce bien un rêve ?


Rêve ou Réalité ?  
  
Harm.  
  
Il est vêtu d'un jean délavé et d'un vieux T-shirt qui épouse parfaitement son torse musclé. Il me sourit de son fameux 'sourire de pilote', comme j'aime à l'appeler. Il s'avance vers moi, il me prend dans ses bras et murmure tendrement à mon oreille :  
  
_ Je t'aime Sarah.  
  
Ses lèvres tracent une pluie de baisers le long de mon cou, de ma nuque et remontent doucement jusqu'à mes lèvres. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et il me soulève dans ses bras. Sans cesser un instant de m'embrasser il m'emporte vers le lit. Je n'en peux plus. J'ai tellement attendu cet instant. Et Harm aussi. Je le vois dans son regard lorsqu'il me dépose sur le lit. Sa respiration est haletante. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou, ses mains partout sur mon corps. Oh mon Dieu.  
  
Harm.  
  
Mais soudain les caresses et les baisers s'évaporent. Mes bras ne serrent plus que le vide. Harm n'est plus là. Et moi Sarah, je me réveille.  
  
Encore un rêve. Encore un maudit rêve. J'essaie de toutes mes forces de retenir ce rêve. Il faut que je me rendorme, je dois absolument me rendormir. Je suis tellement bien dans les bras d'Harm. J'aimerais y rester tout le temps, là, au creux de ses bras.. Dans mes rêves où plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance puisque je suis avec lui.  
  
Mais est-ce bien un rêve ?  
  
Je suis dans mon lit et je sais tout de suite, sans ouvrir les yeux qu'il est 7h42. Il fait déjà une chaleur torride sur Washington. Cet été est vraiment l'un des plus chauds qu'on ait jamais connu et bien sûr la climatisation de mon appartement a choisi de rendre l'âme avant hier. Les derniers effluves de mon sommeil s'enfuient de mon corps fatigué et je me rends soudain compte que je ne suis pas seule dans mon lit.  
  
Ce n'est pas un rêve.  
  
Je suis allongée sur le côté, ma tête confortablement posée sur deux oreillers. Je suis nue, mon corps n'est recouvert que d'un bout de drap froissé. Derrière moi, je sens une présence. Sa présence. Je sens sa respiration régulière dans le creux de ma nuque. Sa main gauche est posée sur ma cuisse.  
  
Oh mon Dieu. non, ceci Sarah, n'est pas un rêve.  
  
Je me retourne le plus lentement possible afin de ne pas le réveiller. Je le regarde. Il a rejeté les couvertures au bas du lit à cause de la chaleur qui règne dans mon appartement. Il est là dans mon lit. Il dort paisiblement et son visage n'exprime que calme et bien-être. Je ne peux pas empêcher mon regard de glisser le long de ce superbe corps d'athlète. Sur ses larges épaules, ses bras musclés, ses mains si fortes mais qui ont su être si caressantes cette nuit. Oh Mon Dieu. ses mains. J'ai si souvent observé ses mains durant toutes ces longues heures passées en cour martiale, en me demandant ce qu'on pourrait ressentir d'être caressée par ces mains-là. Je crois que je ne pourrai dorénavant plus regarder ses mains sans me consumer littéralement de honte. Je crois que je ne pourrai plus jamais le regarder lui sans repenser à cette nuit.  
  
Cette nuit, non. ce n'était pas un rêve.  
  
Harm.  
  
Mon regard se glisse un peu plus bas, le long de ses jambes musclées, puis à nouveau un peu plus haut. là où. Je réprime un sourire vorace en examinant l'objet de tous mes fantasmes. Harmon Rabb est décidément un homme parfait.  
  
_Colonel, veuillez cesser de m'observer pendant que je dors. C'est gênant.  
  
Je sursaute. Oups. Mac ma fille, tu as été surprise en flagrant délit de voyeurisme sur la personne d'un séduisant officier de la marine des Etats- Unis. Je souris. Il a toujours les yeux fermés mais un sourire s'est dessiné sur son visage. Je chuchote doucement pour me faire pardonner.  
  
_Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal. Et tu ne dors plus. Ca ne compte pas.  
  
_Si. Je parle en dormant.  
  
J'éclate de rire et il ouvre les yeux. Il est encore tout endormi. Sa main remonte lentement le long de mon corps jusqu'à mon visage qu'il caresse tendrement.  
  
_Bien dormi Mac ? _Il m'est arrivé de passer de meilleures nuits. Tu ronfles. _Quoi ? Ca, ça m'étonnerait. _C'est vrai. Tu ronfles. Très légèrement. Mais tu ronfles.  
  
Je le vois froncer les sourcils. Je crois qu'il ne sait pas s'il doit me croire où non.  
  
_Tu sais que tu es la première à me le dire. _C'est que j'ai le sommeil très léger, ça doit être ça. _Ca doit être ennuyeux pour une marine. d'avoir le sommeil léger. _Une marine peut tout supporter. Pas comme vous autres pauvres matelots.  
  
Harm ne répond pas et m'attire contre lui. Il m'embrasse passionnément et là, je suis désormais totalement certaine.  
  
_Ce n'est donc pas un rêve. dis-je tout haut pendant que sa bouche trace un sillon brûlant le long de mon cou. _Peut-être que si. De quoi as-tu rêvé ? demande-t-il en continuant à faire glisser ses lèvres maintenant le long de mes seins puis de mon ventre.  
  
Je frémis. Mon Dieu. j'avais toujours pensé qu'Harm serait un bon amant mais là. ça devient difficile pour moi de penser correctement Ma voix tremble.  
  
_J'ai rêvé que hier soir, tu es venu me voir, tu étais fâché, je me suis mis en colère, nous nous sommes dit des choses horribles, c'en était terminé de notre amitié. Puis tu n'as plus rien dit. Juste que tu m'aimais. Et que tu ne voulais pas me perdre. Et puis soudain j'étais dans tes bras et tu m'as embrassé et. le reste n'est pas du tout politiquement correct, et je ne peux absolument pas te l'expliquer, dis-je en riant. _Alors j'ai fait le même rêve que toi, dit-il en relevant la tête pour me regarder avec un grand sourire.  
  
Nous éclatons de rire. Quel plaisir de retrouver notre ancienne complicité. Mais soudain je redeviens sérieuse.  
  
_Est-ce qu'on est toujours entrain de rêver Harm ? Est-ce qu'on va se réveiller tous les deux comme avant ? Comme deux anciens partenaires qui n'ont plus rien à se dire ? Après un rêve pareil, je crois que je ne pourrais pas le supporter.  
  
J'essaie de retenir mes larmes et Harm s'arrête de me caresser. Il se redresse, s'adosse aux oreillers et me prend dans ses bras. Je blottis mon visage au creux de son cou.  
  
_Hé. viens là. Non ce n'est pas un rêve. Je crois que j'ai enfin réussi à te dire tout ce que j'avais sur le c?ur. Je te demande pardon. _Pardon pour quoi ? _Parce que désormais plus rien ne sera pareil entre nous.  
  
_Tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?  
  
Je passe nonchalamment une main sur son torse. J'ai peur de sa réponse. Il reste silencieux un instant et je crains le pire.  
  
_Non, je ne regrette pas cette nuit. Loin de là. Tout ce que je regrette, c'est qu'à cause de ma foutue obstination, nous avons perdu trop de temps. Sarah. Trop de temps. Et toi ? Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Tu sais, un mot de toi, et tout redeviendra comme avant entre nous. Nous serons les meilleurs amis du monde. Uniquement. Si tu n'es pas prête. Si c'est ce que tu veux.  
  
Je plonge mon regard dans le bleu de ses yeux. Par égard pour moi, pour mes sentiments, il est prêt à oublier cette nuit. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Il m'aime je le sais, il me l'a dit. Et je me rends compte que durant toute cette folle nuit, j'ai totalement oublié une chose évidente.  
  
_Comment pourrais-je oublier cette nuit Harm ? Je crois que dans le feu de l'action, je n'ai pas pensé à te le dire mais je t'aime Harmon Rabb. Et si ceci est un rêve, alors je ne veux plus jamais me réveiller. Je veux aller de l'avant. Je veux désormais que toi et moi, nous formions un tout. Qu'on oublie tout ce qui a pu nous blesser. Et qu'on regarde ensemble dans la même direction. _Et je t'aime aussi Sarah Mackenzie. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Quoiqu'il arrive.  
  
Nos deux bouches se frôlent dans un baiser léger mais très vite, je sens la langue d'Harm venir caresser la mienne. Il retire le drap qui voile ma nudité et je sens à nouveau ses mains sur mon corps. J'oublie tout ce qui n'est pas lui, sa chaleur, sa douceur et sa tendresse.  
  
Harm.  
  
Non décidément ceci n'est pas un rêve et c'est même entrain de devenir une délicieuse réalité. 


End file.
